five_nights_at_candys_emil_mackofandomcom-20200214-history
Scribble Netty
Main= Scribble Netty is an easter egg animatronic in Five Nights at Candy's 2 and Five Nights at Candy's 3. She is only seen when clicking on the Scribble Netty Poster in Cam 014. Before the creation of the second game, she was fanmade animatronic that Emil Macko made for Scribble Netty. Bio Osvath Anett (born August 18, 1993) is a Hungarian artist and animator on YouTube going by the name ScribbleNetty. She frequently uploads video speed-arts of popular YouTubers like PewDiePie, Markiplier, Jacksepticeye, and Cryaotic. Some of her more popular animations have even garnered several million views. Netty began her channel in 2012, but her oldest video is only from 2013. Her channel began with animations of YouTubers, and has continued to grow with the same funny content. She has brought a lot of attention to her channel over the years through her drawn animations of Let's Plays of famous gamers. As for her appearance, in one of her Q&A videos Netty hinted at her appearance with a drawing and confirmed that she is 5'6", but there have been no pictures of her face shown. She also said she used to draw herself normally and show her face, but not anymore. Appearance Scribble Netty is a beige animatronic cat with brown, curly hair, pink ears, and pink cheeks that resemble the cheeks of the Toy animatronics from Five Nights At Freddy's 2. She has aquamarine lips and wears a golden hat with an aquamarine ribbon, an aquamarine bow tie, a golden overcoat with a green sweater inside it and golden pants, as well as aquamarine heels. Scribble Netty also seems to usually hold a wand with an aquamarine disc and a pink heart on top. Behavior Scribble Netty only appears when the player clicks on the Scribble Netty poster in Cam 014. Once clicked, the camera will go static until it goes back on again. Soon, Scribble Netty will appear in front of the camera, along with laughing like an actual, villainous woman. Once the player switches the camera, she will automatically disappear, as if she was a hallucination. Trivia *Scribble Netty is named after one of Emil Macko's friends, Scribble Netty, who's also a digital artist and an animator. **Scribble Netty was also modeled and created after her. *Scribble Netty seems to be the only animatronic to laugh in Five Nights at Candy's 2. **Laugh comes from one of her videos at 4:24. *She is one of the two animatronics that can't jumpscare the player to end their night, the other one being the Penguin. *It is speculated that Scribble Netty will appear in the 3rd game. **She shares similar features with the girl from the 4th star minigame. People have theorized that they are the same person. **She can only appear once per night. *The design of her comes from this drawing created by the same ScribbleNetty, several months before the development of the second game. *So far, Cindy and Scribble Netty are the only female animatronics to appear in the Five Nights at Candy's series. *In Five Nights at Candy's 3, she appears as a cameo on a drawing on the floor in the Bedroom. * Most likely her smile is sent to the Cheshire Cat because they both have it wide. * ScribbleNetty drew the characters for the game Five Nights at Netty's, but for some reason there is no game. * Pose, in which it appears is taken from in the picture, where Emil got the idea to make it animatronic. * Nettу is perhaps the only one who is fully dressed animatronic. * Nettу - second animatronic that has hair, the first - Mark. * Some thought that she is the sister of Candy and Cindy, but Emil said that she was not their relative. * Birthmark near her right eye was made by accident. When ScribbleNetty painted, she accidentally put near the eyes, but did not remove it. She decided that her character goes well. Flaws * Emil did not put Hearts card and Drawing brush cylinder Nettie, and they are present in the picture. Maybe he did not do it because it's a bit that is not worth paying attention to. * As the original figure from Nettу has a pocket on the chest and there are pens, but Emil and is not added. |-|Audio= |-|Gallery= Gameplay Five Nights at Candy's 3 FNAC 3 dreidel and drawings on the floor.png|A bunch of drawings as seen on the floor of the Bedroom FNAC 3 Scribble Netty drawing.png|The drawing depicting Scribble Netty's head Five Nights at Candy's 2 Scribble Netty in Cam 14.png|Scribble Netty how she appears ingame FNaC2CAM014Drawings-300x237.png|Scribble Netty's Drawing on Cam 014 Miscellaneous CWrvyruW4AA16Tv.jpg|Another image of Scribble Netty. CUWJi7JWIAA7CMJ.jpg|Another image of Scribble Netty. CUWJiyGWcAAK A2.jpg|Another image of Scribble Netty. 5nightsatnetty_s___night_6__bonus____scribblenetty_by_scribblenetty-d9f05bd.png|Original drawing of the ScribbleNetty design (Made by ScribbleNetty). BRMoIjIF.jpg|Scribbble Netty in Twitter. profile_picture_by_scribblenetty-d9mkt56.jpg|Profile picture of ScribbleNetty (Made by ScribbleNetty). CEvyM8nWAAAspmq.jpg|Original drawing of the first model of Netty (Made by ScribbleNetty). CEv4IsaVIAA_kpX.jpg|Made by ScribbleNetty The Making Of Scribble Netty CE0laaqWMAAj8GI.png CE06WEbVEAASPx5.png|A picture of a head model based of a drawing by Netty inspired of a FNAF song. CE06V5jVAAAdQti.png|Ditto CSRAgQfWcAAhcNw.jpg CSRAgOSXIAEAB_g.jpg|Scribble Netty without hat and body CSqy8XiUwAAXDc0.jpg|Emil Making Scribble Netty CSqLPpIXIAAaHww.jpg|Scribble Netty without bow CSq9WZJWUAEre-l.jpg|Scribble Netty without arms CT3fx-2WIAEqEi1.jpg CWmy5rOUEAANGVU.jpg|Full model, but without the shoes. Scribble Netty Scribble Netty Scribble Netty Scribble Netty Scribble Netty Scribble Netty Scribble Netty